


reunited (and it feels so meh)

by evarosen



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evarosen/pseuds/evarosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other ways the parking lot scene could have gone. Ridiculous ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunited (and it feels so meh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbutterfly/gifts).



**1- I'm not driving anymore**

John walked ahead of them.

"But, how did you get here?" Kyle asked. Probably he should have opened with that instead of running to hug him like a moron before they were even certain he was indeed John and not another T-1000, but better late than never.

"Same way as you, dad, only from the future, not the past."

"Wait, what? How did you call me?" Kyle asked, bewildered.

John turned around...

...and an ambulance, going by far at too much speed for a parking lot, hit him and sent him flying against a nearby column.

It didn't scape anyone's notice he'd hit the column head first, and by all means he should have cracked his skull in about a million pieces.

"Oh, well. I have good news and bad news for you," John said, straightening up.

**2- yeah, sure**

"You're my father," John said, face utterly serious.

"What?!" Kyle said, looking alternatively at John and Sarah. "Oh my God, you're both insane."

"What?" John said, his expression changing to one of surprise.

Kyle crossed his arms. "That's completely impossible."

"No, it's not. I sent you to protect her, and you felt in love and..." John shifted, uncomfortable. "Well. Here I am."

"We fell in love." Kyle repeated slowly. He turned to look at Sarah, who was glaring at him in exasperation, pretty much as she'd done since they's met. "She's very..." he didn't seem to know how to finish that sentence. After all, she _was_ John's mother. "But, she's done nothing but hit me and arguing with me since we met."

"Well, you're not all Pops cracked you up to be either!" Sarah said, crossing her arms herself.

"See? There's no way..." he crossed the distance to John in three long strides, and felt his forehead and peered at his eyes, while John tried to pull away, bemused. "Oh my God, time travel _does_ scramble people's brain. Maybe you were right and we are in the wrong year," he added, turning to Sarah.

"My brain's not scrambled!" John snapped, batting Kyle's hands away. "You are my father. I sent you back in time, and you got my mother pregnant. If I can take it well, you could at least make an effort!"

Kyle stared at him, and then at Sarah. Sarah raised her eyebrows in a 'yup, really' gesture. 

"I want a DNA test." Kyle said, turning around and marching back inside the hospital.

"What?!"

"We're in a _hospital_. I want proof. If it turns out negative, they can help with the delusional thing. If it turns out positive, it will be better I'm here anyway for when I slice my wrists with the envelope." he muttered, and kept walking.

**3 - You look familiar**

"Hey, Pops, this is..." Sarah started.

Pops lifted the teddy bear, but before he could shoot, John had crossed the parking lot in an incredible, clearly not human speed, and had wrapped his arms around the older Terminator's neck.

"Bob!" he exclaimed, all but hanging from Pops.

Pops struggled to liberate the weapon, but John was like an octopus.

" _I_ didn't get a hug like that," Sarah said.

"I'm surrounded by Terminator lovers. How did this happen?" Kyle said.

"You must get away from him. John Connor has been turned into a Terminator-human hybrid by Skynet and sent to alter the current timeline." Pops said, still trying unsuccessfully to break from the hug.

"What?!"

John let go at that. "Er, that's technically correct. However, I now see there's nothing wrong with an mixed family! I mean, you've clearly accepted him, why not me, right? Come on, I have a great job and I make a lot of money in this timeline. I'll buy you clothes and show you my apartment, we can discuss details later."

"Terminator-human hybrid?" Kyle said skeptically.

John shifted his clothes to his resistance uniform and back again to the suit. "No laundry. I'm also pretty much invulnerable." He tilted his head. "Although I suppose it also means I no longer have a biological connection to either of you."

"You know, that's not necessarily a bad thing," Kyle said. 

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm right here!"

"I still don't know what is a 'Bob'," Pops murmured under his breath.


End file.
